Retail stores that sell electronic devices, such as smart phones, often struggle to provide consumers with adequate service assistance. Electronic devices are becoming more and more technical in nature and retail stores are finding it necessary to have access to service staff with a high-degree of knowledge or familiarity with the electronic devices on sale. Often, the sheer volume of requests for assistance far exceed the number of in-store service staff available, leaving consumers frustrated at the lack of service support.
To address these issues, some retail stores have begun providing in-store assistance directories that allow consumers to access self-help for common issues without having to wait for an available in-store service staff. These directories may allow consumers to navigate through general information that targets common problems experienced with particular electronic devices. However, these directories generally have a limited scope of assistance and are often helpful only if a consumer is able to self-diagnose an issue and adequately navigate through the assistance directory to find relevant self-help information.